One Shot NaruSaku I Love You Too
by mrcocomanx
Summary: Fic Basado en la OVA número 6 de naruto


**Para empezar tengo que decir 3 puntos.**

 **...**

 **1° La historia no me pertenece sino** **al autor Manuel Mora y la puedo publicar en mi cuenta porque tengo su permiso.**

 **...**

 **2° Renuncia de derechos: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **...**

 **3°Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **...**

One Shot NaruSaku ~I Love You Too...~

...

* * *

...

–Naaaaaruuuuutoooo…– Se escuchó aquel desgarrador grito por toda la zona del Valle del Fin, Sakura corría a toda velocidad mientras sus ojos color esmeralda contemplaban el cómo las dos personas más importantes para ella se lanzaban el uno en contra del otro, cada uno sosteniendo en su mano derecha sus mejores técnicas.

– ¡Chidori…!–

– ¡Rasengan…!–

Ambas técnicas chocaron entre sí, provocando un gran destello blanco que cubrió rápidamente toda la zona, las ondas de choque arrasaron con todo lo que se encontraban a su paso, árboles, rocas… Sakura apenas logró mantenerse de pie cubriéndose el rostro con ambos brazos y aferrando las plantas de sus pies con chakra al suelo.

Una nube de polvo se levantaría sobre la cabeza de Sakura cubriendo la zona donde se encontraba, los segundos pasarían lentamente para ella mientras intentaba ver a través de aquella espesa cortina de polvo para ver qué había ocurrido con sus dos mejores amigos, lentamente su mirada comenzaba atravesar aquella capa de polvo que le impedía ver.

– ¡Sasuke!–

– ¡Naruto!–

Pronuncio sus nombres con cautela mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el frente, observando como las siluetas se formaban delante de ella, conforme fue avanzando podía lograr ver con mayor nitidez a sus dos compañeros de equipo. No tardaría mucho en llegar con ellos, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de ellos, su mirada se desencajaría en un acto de horror al ver el estado de sus dos mejores amigos, sus gestos claramente detallaban el horror en su rostro, Sakura llevo una de sus manos a su boca mientras sus ojos rápidamente se cristalizaban por las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

Sus orbes color esmeralda no daban credibilidad a lo que estaban viendo en ese preciso momento, con lágrimas en sus ojos – ¡No, no, no, no…, no puede ser!– Dijo con voz entrecortada mientras observaba cómo el cuerpo de Naruto caía de espalda hacia el suelo, mientras Sasuke se mantenía de pie con la cabeza gacha. Sakura ante tal escena callo de rodillas al suelo llevándose sus manos al pecho, su mirada comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, –Esto… esto no puede estar pasando. – Se repetía una y otra vez mientras sentía como el dolor oprimía su corazón y como la luz de su vida rápidamente se pagaba sumergiéndose en una inmensa oscuridad, apretando fuertemente sus manos en contra de su pecho, pequeños espasmos atravesaban el cuerpo de Sakura.

–Tú, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste…? –Se dirigió a Sasuke con un tono de enfado, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su compañero quien aún permanecía de pie, cosa que hizo molestar más a Sakura, ella sentía claramente como la ira estaba creciendo en su interior, –Todo este tiempo intentamos alcanzarte para traerte de vuelta a Konoha…– hablaba una Sakura desbastada por el dolor y odio, –Y tú solo te preocupabas por una maldita venganza... – escupía Sakura con rencor mientras lentamente se incorporaba del suelo.

–Él no merecía esto… él quería ser Hokage, ser reconocido por todos, por ti…– Decía mientras terminaba de colocarse de pie, levantando su rostro miraría al Uchiha con una mirada llena de odio sin brillo alguno, –Pagarás por lo que has hecho, – Dijo en tono frío y con toda tranquilidad mientras apretaba su mano izquierda en puño y comenzaba a centrar todo el chakra que aún le quedaba, dispuesta a atacar a su compañero, manteniendo la mirada en Sasuke que hasta el momento no se movía.

Al terminar de reunir todo el chakra de su cuerpo en su mano izquierda se preparó para abalanzarse en contra de su compañero, apenas movió uno de sus pies cuando sintió como una mano la detenía por el hombro desde atrás, ella giro rápidamente su rostro para ver quien se atrevía a detenerla, –Kakashi- Sensei suélteme, – dijo con tono amenazador, –tengo que vengar su muerte, tengo que vengarlo…– Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Kakashi simplemente miro a los ojos de su alumna comprendiendo el dolor que ella sentía, –Sakura, ya no puedes hacer nada, – dijo con un tono suave mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo para reconfortarle y darle un poco de fuerza, –Observa bien, – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Sasuke, Sakura limpios sus lágrimas con su mano y giro su rostro para ver nuevamente a Sasuke, él no se movía en lo más mínimo, finalmente su cuerpo se desplomo sobre el suelo, cayendo sin rastro alguno de vida, Sasuke Uchiha había muerto finalmente.

Tras ver como el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha caía inerte sobre el suelo, el sonido de un quejido llamaría su atención, Sakura al escuchar dirigió su irada hacia Naruto, una vez más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero en esta ocasión eran lágrimas de felicidad al ver que él se encontraba aún con vida, corrió rápidamente hacia él hincándose sobre el suelo sujetando con cuidado a Naruto y acomodando su cabeza sobre su propio regazo, –Naruto, tranquilo te ayudaré…– exclamo Sakura al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre su tórax y comenzaba aplicar chakra en él para empezar a cerrar las graves heridas de su cuerpo.

Sakura evaluaba el estado de Naruto mientras cerraba las heridas más graves de su cuerpo, tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible ya que se encontraba gravemente, tenía que estabilizarlo y llevarlo rápidamente a un campo médico para que le salvarán, no quería perderlo, –S-Sakura-C-Chan, – Naruto llamo la atención de la pelirrosa, –l-lo s-siento…– tosió un poco de sangre, alarmando a Sakura, –No, hables Naruto, tienes que guardar energías para recuperarte…– Le suplico a Naruto mientras aumentaba el chakra en sus manos para cerrar con mayor rapidez las heridas, Kakashi simplemente veía como Sakura intentaba salvar la vida de Naruto.

–Sakura-Chan… perdóname, no pude cumplir mi promesa. – Decía Naruto tristemente mientras observaba a su Sakura-Chan con una mirada triste, intentando levantar su mano derecha para poder acariciar el rostro de su amada, mientras Sakura le escuchaba con lágrimas en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que seguía curando las heridas de su amigo. El pulso de Naruto caía rápidamente, –Sa..ku..ra, y-yo te a-am…– intentaba acariciar su rostro antes de despedirse y partir de aquel lugar, sin éxito alguno sintió como las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y como lentamente todo se volvía oscuro y frío.

Sakura al ver como Naruto dejaba de respirar y dejaba caer su mano al suelo abrió los ojos incrédula de lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer lo estaba perdiendo en sus brazos… no podía estar pasando esto, –No, no, no… ¡Noooooo, Naruto!– Grito fuertemente mientras aumentaba el chakra en sus manos para cerrar todas sus heridas, no podía dejarlo morir. Sakura se apresuró y cerro todas las heridas de su cuerpo, –Vamos Naruto, despierta, tú puedes Naruto– decía con esperanzas de ver a su amigo rubio abrir los ojos nuevamente, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Al ver que Naruto no respiraba, Sakura le práctico el RCP pero no hubo respuesta alguna por parte del rubio, ella se rehusaba a ver a Naruto morir en sus brazos, –Por favor Naruto, no me hagas esto… regresa…– Decía entre llanto, Kakashi simplemente observaba como Sakura luchaba por regresarle la vida a Naruto sin éxito alguno, –Sakura… deberías detenerte– dijo con todo el dolor del mundo, ya no podían hacer nada más. Mientras él contemplaba a Sakura aferrarse al cuerpo de Naruto el empezaba a recordar aquel niño hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, impulsivo y sobre todo aquel niño número uno en sorprender a los demás, como a pesar de su soledad, de su sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza, él nunca se rindió y siguió luchado para cambiar su vida y la de aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Sakura por su parte se aferraba al cuerpo de Naruto, sus lágrimas caían sobre el sucio rostro de Naruto quien parecía estar dormido, en su mente empezaron a venir los recuerdos cuando asistían a la escuela, Naruto siempre había sido un niño inmaduro, haciendo bromas, metiéndose en problemas… todo aquello para ocultar la soledad y tristeza que había en él, todas la veces que se acercaba a ella para pedirle una cita, cuando formaron el equipo siete el siempre buscaba la forma de acercarse a mí, aún después de todos mis rechazos, el siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme reír, me sacaba de mis casillas con sus idioteces, cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea el me prometió traerlo de vuelta.

–"Lo siento Naruto, solo he sido una carga para ti, nunca pude hacer algo para que no sufrieras…" – aquellas palabras pasaron por su mente al recordar la promesa que le hizo de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, continuó recordando todos esos momentos que vivió con él, las sonrisas que él le dedicaba, la forma que él tenía para animarla cuando se sentía triste, –eres un baka, como te atreves a dejarme ahora, justo ahora que he aclarado mis sentimientos, justo ahora que sé a quién amo realmente…– Dijo entre llanto mientras miraba el rostro de Naruto, –Siento haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde, pero ahora estoy segura que a quién amo en verdad es a ti…– Dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba su rostro con la punta de sus dedos, –Te Amo Naruto Uzumaki, y siento no haber podido decírtelo a tiempo…– dijo antes de romper en llanto.

El cielo se oscureció lentamente un frío viento soplaba, era como si el cielo quisiese llorar la perdida de Naruto Uzumaki, una pequeña lluvia cayó sobre ellos, Kakashi levanto la mirada al cielo sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro, Sakura se mantenía abrazada al cuerpo de Naruto mientras lloraba amargamente la muerte de su compañero de equipo, amigo y amor de su vida, tras algunos minutos de silencio, donde solo se escuchaban los llantos de una pelirrosa la lluvia ceso, despejándose el cielo mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar aquel campo de batalla.

Lentamente una mano acaricio la mejilla de Sakura, ella ante el suave contacto abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver aquel par de orbes azules mirándola a ella fijamente, esa sonrisa que solamente él podía dedicarle, –N-Na-ru-to– Él solo sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro, –También te amo Sakura-Chan– al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios se inclinó lo suficiente para acercar su rostro al de él y unir sus labios en un beso lleno de cariño y amor.

FIN


End file.
